


I guess you lit me up

by carmillawriter



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, deanoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillawriter/pseuds/carmillawriter
Summary: Karolina, Chase and Gert are great friends. They hangout together, go to college together, work out together. What happens when Chase brings his new friend, the goth chic queen Nico to hang out?





	I guess you lit me up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pals, heres 1.1k words to read.

Karolina was falling asleep. She didn't know why she took Physics over Chem. She knew she needed to challenge herself but not this much. She was struggling...to stay awake. The 8am class was kicking her ass. She knew it was a big stretch to sign up for it but she did and now she's falling asleep at the expense of notes on the quadratic velocity equation. She wants to just get up and leave and go but to the apartment but that would be rude and the one thing Karolina Dean is not is rude. She, and her parents, pride themselves on being very kind people. That's how you get to the top. Being a B-list family they have to be very kind. Karolina grew up with the idea that kindness gets you places. That’s actually how she met her two best friends, Chase stein and Gertrude Yorkes, Their parents were friends with her parents and that led to them meeting and led to Karolina being kind, it’s a whole big story. Now she shares a split level apartment with them. Chase and Gert are dating now too so it’s sometimes annoying and gross and sappy but she loves them. Karolina however hasn’t had anyone since her ex-girlfriend, Julie powers, ugh crusty. That was a baby gay mistake at least that's’ what Karolina calls it. She has see a very pretty girl around campus though but she won’t talk to her. shes doesnt look like the fondest of conversation. A noise starts to pull Karolina out of her thoughts.

"thank you class, it was a pleasure." Her blue eyed teacher said. she looked up blinked a few times and started to pack her things. She didn’t have another class today, lucky her, but she did make plans to meet her bestfriends at the coffee house. She was excited for the coffee and comfy chairs. First, she decided to stay and see if she could spot that girl she didn’t know if she even had class today but who knows. She waited for about 15 minutes and didn’t see her so decided to head over to the coffee house. Hopping in her mini coop and and hooking her bluetooth up. She calls Gert and tells her shes on the was on the way. As she looked up she saw the dark haired beauty hop in her car. she ignored it and stared driving toward the coffee house. 

She parked the car next to Gerts hippy van, clearly it was Gerts, all of the feminist and controversial stickers on the back. She loved that little van. All of the night spent drinking and laughing after long days of school and work, the sleepless nights she spent in there when she was laughing so hard she cried. She would never forget those. she walked into the coffee house and the strong smell of dark espresso hit is nose. She wasn't the biggest coffee drinker but she did love a good soy spiced latte. She when up to the counter to see her other friend Alex.

"long time no see karolinnnnn." Alex said, she loves to forget the 'a' at the end of her name. She just laughs. Alex always made her laugh. 

They had been friends since they were teenagers. His parents had known mine for a long time. We didn’t really talk until she came to the school i went to. He is my long time friend though. He is my little nugget. He always understood when I had to talk and knew what i was gonna say before I did. He did have feelings for me at one point but they ended when i broke it to him that I'm extremely gay. 

"Alex I literally see you everyday" Karolina chuckled. 

"yeah yeah. The usual?" Alex brushed it off and asked. 

"when is it not" Karolina smiled and turned around. 

She looked to the corner where the bean bags are and of course Chase and Gert sit talking. Probably about Gerts new school club. Karolina walked over and set down in the bean bag across from them. 

"hello love birds" Karolina cooed.

Gert perked up and smiled.

"Hey Karolina. How was physics?" Gert asked smiling.

Gert and chase both have an 8am class too but its chem, unfair as it may be to Karolina, she did sign up for physics.

"I would love to tell you but i was too busy sleeping during the class to comprehend what was happening." Karolina said with a witty smile.

Chase sat up from his calculus homework and brushed his hair back. Gert also brushed her hair back. its like they are connected. or the same person. Maybe not the same person because they have different parents and also Gerts hair is purple so completely different. 

"Aww did someone not get the coffee i left out on the counter?" Chase said with a pouting lip. Karolina nudged his shin and He laughed. "I'm kidding Karolina, i know physics sucks its lot of equations and memory i would fall asleep too. Did you happen to see the mysterious girl you've been fawning over for the last few months?"

"sadly not" Karolina pouted.

"don't worry I'm sure you'll find her and elope soon." Gert said with a chuckle. Chase looked down and his phone and then looked up.

"well my new friend is here so maybe you can elope with her." Chase said and cocked an eyebrow. 

Karolina just laughed and get her laptop out of her bag. His knew friend was probably straight or annoying or something. She started logging into her laptop and heading to her poems tab for her Creative Writing class. She had to write two of her own sonnets and explain who they were for and what they mean to her.So far she had nothing at all on the google doc. Gert tapped her shoulder and brought her out of her thoughts. She pointed to the door. black hair, brown eyes, black platform docs, black fishnets, black short skirt, black button up shirt unbuttoned low, black lipstick, thick black lined wings and dark pink shadow to top off the look. Karolina couldn't help but stare with her mouth wide open. 

"stop drooling over my friend" Chase said. Karolina's head whipped around so fast. with a wide mouth and wider eyes. 

"That's your friend?" Karolina questioned. Chase simply nodded he turned up and smiled.

"Hey, this is my friend Karolina and my girlfriend Gert" He said and gestured toward both Karolina and Gert.

Karolina with pink cheeks smiled at her.

"This is Nico."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, share


End file.
